


Ожоги

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Без единого проблеска мысли в голове он протягивает пальцы Малфою.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Ожоги

От огневиски – даже отличнейшего, по заверениям Малфоя, такого, что с утра не будет ни следа похмелья – у Гарри кружится голова, хорошо хоть в глазах не двоится. Дверь на Гриммо, 12 он отворяет с трудом, путаясь в собственных конечностях, и, удивительно, Малфой терпеливо стоит рядом, не отпуская, по обыкновению, саркастических замечаний. 

Надраться на первом свидании – самый глупый поступок из всех возможных. Особенно если отправился на долгожданное, нервное и порицаемое абсолютно всеми, кроме умницы-Гермионы, первое свидание с Драко Малфоем. 

Гарри привычно спотыкается о мордредову подставку для зонтов, пошатываясь, бредет в гостиную – где-то здесь были эти проклятые свечи, которые он, как последний дурак, расставлял перед тем, как осознать, что опаздывает, и аппарировать прямо в ресторан. Думал, приведет Малфоя к себе после романтического свидания, зажжет свечи, и, может быть… 

О том, что могло бы быть дальше, пьяный мозг Гарри запрещает ему думать. Не нужно об этом думать – все равно уже все испортил, и вот сейчас Малфой убедится, что Гарри Поттер домой благополучно доставлен, и вежливо откланяется, чтобы не связываться с пьяницей. Где ж там эти проклятые свечи, ну, в самом деле… 

Гарри ругается себе под нос, спиной ощущая внимательный взгляд Малфоя, и триумфально нащупывает в полумраке гостиной искомый подсвечник – и спички тут же рядом, на каминной полке. Высекает длинную, синеватую искру, завороженно смотрит на заплясавшее пламя – и тут же чертыхается, когда спичка догорает до пальцев и обжигает так, что он моментально трезвеет от боли. 

– Дай посмотреть, – в голосе Малфоя ему чудятся знакомая легкая насмешка и что-то еще; осторожное. Почти… нежное? 

Гарри винит во всем огневиски: он не чувствует покалывания в обожженных пальцах и обманывает себя, слыша в голосе Малфоя то, чего там по определению быть не может. Без единого проблеска мысли в голове он протягивает пальцы Малфою. 

И вздрагивает, когда Малфой, мягко касаясь губами, втягивает их в рот. Влажная, скользкая, горячая теснота смыкается вокруг его пальцев; Малфой сосет, чуть втягивая щеки, упруго касаясь пальцев языком, проходясь по костяшкам и подушечкам. Гарри до боли прикусывает губу, голова моментально идёт кругом, кровь не шумит – ревёт в ушах, и он не знает, от чего его ведет сильнее – от ощущения жаркого, непристойно-мокрого прикосновения чужого языка или от зрелища того, как его пальцы трахают этот надменный рот. 

Малфой выпускает его пальцы изо рта и медленно, демонстративно облизывается; проводит розовым языком по ярким губам и улыбается предвкушающе: 

– Полегчало? 

– Полегчало, – соглашается Гарри, притягивая его к себе. 

Кажется, первое свидание все-таки удастся – вопреки всему.


End file.
